Naruto's type of Humor
by Uchiha-Sakura 06
Summary: Any thing funny that you would never guess would happen. A group of oneshots all dealing with humor. First oneshot: Orochimaru's Survey


Hey what's up? This one isn't all me this time my sister came up with the idea so blame her if you don't like it. Just so you know the chapters in here won't be on the same topic but we think they are all humorous so please read and tell us what you think. Who knew that being so tired that you come up with crazy things could actually be fun. That is how this one-shot came to be. This one is a creation between me and my sister and our weird imaginations and staying up till 1 in the morning.

Disclaimer: My sister wanted me to inform you that we don't own Naruto. (To bad though)

P.S. Blame it on my sister.

Orochimaru's Survey

Orochimaru walks up to an unsuspecting Konoha resident, who happens to be walking by.

"Hi, I'm Orochimaru and I am conducting a survey on the behavior of the one they call Naruto. This is a serious of five questions. Partake or you shall die."

"O…Okay, I will partake in this survey for you. Please don't kill me." Cho said shaking in fear.

"Thank you, question 1. Do you think Naruto is annoying? Yes or No." Orochimaru asked.

"N…No" Cho responded.

"WRONG!" Orochimaru yelled writing something down on his clipboard.

"What!" Cho asked confused.

"Question 2. Have you seen the Fox laugh?" Orochimaru asked not paying attention to Cho's question.

"What does that have to do with Naruto?" Cho asked even more confused.

"They are intertwined in someway." Orochimaru said as-a-mater-of-factly.

"Huh?" Cho was so out of it that he had no idea what he was saying, his brain hurt too much.

"The fox demon and Naruto…Naruto and the fox demand…oh forget it. Go ask a physiologist or something like that." Orochimaru said getting in-patient.

"Huh?" Cho asked wide-eyed.

"Just answer the question." Orochimaru said almost yelling.

"What question?" Cho asked.

Orochimaru sweat drops because of Cho's response. There is a long silence after Cho's question.

"I take that as a no. Question 3. What's Jiraiya, the perverted hermit's, favorite song?" Orochimaru asked after writing on his clipboard again.

"Who?" Cho response because of his brain being completely fried.

"Naruto's sensei." Orochimaru said on the verge of pulling out Kunais and killing Cho.

"Kakashi?" Cho asked coming back to reality.

"No the Hermit." Orochimaru yells.

There was a long silence fallowed by the perverted hermit coming in singing the song with girl dancers in Bikinis.

"I like big butts and I can not lie you other brothers can't deny when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in you face…" Jiraiya started singing completely off key, while his back up dancers started to dance while covering their ears.

"Cut, Cut, Cut, I don't want to be thinking of snakes in tutus. Can you answer my question now?" Orochimaru said covering his eyes from the disturbing image.

"Uh…No." Cho said completely disturbed from what Orochimaru just said.

"I give up with you." Orochimaru said angrily. "Last question. Am I bugging you?" Orochimaru said sweetly.

"N..No." Cho responds scared for his life.

"Good answer." Orochimaru said smiling devilishly. "You finally got one right."

"I thought this was a survey?" Cho asked forgetting that he was talking to Orochimaru.

"It is. One that you either get right or wrong. This completes my survey, thank you." Orochimaru said.

Cho run as far away as possible. A few minutes later Orochimaru is in a crowd being avoided by every one. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi walk up.

"Having problems with your survey?" Sasuke asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Yea. I don't get it. A S-class ninja wants to ask a few questions either you answer or you die and they get scared off. I don't see what the problem is." Orochimaru said like he was some normal person.

"Yea." Sasuke said looking at him weirdly. He then proceeds in whispering to Sakura. "Must be blind."

Sakura laughs quietly.

"Do you really think I'm annoying?" Naruto asked with at mad/ pouting face on.

"Yes." Orochimaru plainly states.

"Oh" Naruto said walking off with his head hung low. About 10 feet away he decides to yell a response back to Orochimaru. "And the fox demon is inside of me."

"Soooooo." Orochimaru said like a 2 year old would.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"The survey he is making every one take." Sasuke responded monotony.

"Oh." Sakura whispers. "Let's go before he makes us take it."

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

Sakura and Sasuke run off.

"I just want some answers." Orochimaru yells after them.

"Here this will help." Kakashi said handing Orochimaru and extra copy of Come Come Paradise.

"Wow! Snakes running around wearing-" Orochimaru started before Kakashi cut him off.

"Shhh! It's a secret. And don't you mean women?" Kakashi said.

"Wish I were there." Orochimaru said dreamily.

"Yea only if it was women there." Kakashi said looking at Orochimaru weirdly.

"Bye." Orochimaru said suddenly walking off while still reading Come Come Paradise.

"I wanted that back." Kakashi said realizing Orochimaru has walked off with his book. Then he runs off after him.

-End-

Don't cop a 'tude we were just really board. We would like to know what you think so please R&R.

We may add some miscellanies things in here that we think are humorous. So be prepared.

Bye bye.


End file.
